Look After You
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: Derek learns the truth about that faithful stormy night. He is ready to help his wife get over what happened to her and to show her how sorry he is. ADDEK NOT MARK FRIENDLY! Mentions of rape, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"Derek it's me." His sister tells him. "Look, it's been two months I've given you space but, you need to know the truth. Addison won't tell you but I will." Derek sighs.

"Nancy she cheated. I have no obligation to her anymore. I'm seeing someone." He insists looking around to be sure no one is listening.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd shut up and listen to me." She says in such a stern voice that he jumps.

"Nancy quiet down I don't need everyone to hear you." He warns her.

"Derek I didn't come here to fight okay?" She says softly. She looks down. "I came here to tell you what Mark did."

"What you mean the fact that he slept with my wife in my bed?" Derek demands as he rises.

"NO! I MEAN THE FACT THAT HE RAPED HER!" Nancy exclaims in anger as she too rises. Derek stops.

"What!?" He demands. His sister grows teary eyed.

"That's what she was trying to tell you Der. Mark...he...he...please don't make me say it again." Nancy cries. Derek looks at his sister for a split second and then realizes she's not lying.

"Oh my God. Oh My...I'm going to kill him!" Derek screeches heading for the door of his office.

"No! Derek stop, Addie needs you. You have to come to my hotel with me to see her." Nancy says grabbing her brother by his arm.

"She...She's in Seattle?" Derek asks in shock. "Damn it Nancy why didn't you say so! Let's go now!"be

Derek follows Nancy into the hotel room. He looks around but doesn't see Addison anywhere. He hears a noise from the bathroom but Nancy motions for him to stay.

"Addie?" She calls softly. "I'm back."

"I'm in here." Derek hears Addison call back.

"Addie can you come out here please?" Nancy asks her from the other side of the door. "I, I brought you something." Derek watches as the door opens and Addison exits slowly. He hardly recognizes her. She's lost a lot of weight, she's in sweats instead of her go to designer wardrobe, and she has no make up on. What had he done? How could he have abandoned her.

"Derek?" She squeaks in shock. "Nancy what...what is he doing here."

"I lied Addie, when I told you we were going to a conference I lied. But Addie he knows the truth now." Nancy explains softly. To Derek's surprise Addison begins to cry. Not just cry but sob. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd wasn't one to cry a lot. Derek instinctively moves towards her and pulls her into his strokes her hair as she breaks in his embrace.

"I'm sorry." He says as he too begins to cry. "I should've been there, I should have listened."

"I...I should h-have fo-fought harder." Addison chokes out. Derek holds her tighter.

"No Addie this isn't your fault." Derek assures her as tears stream down his face.

"He...he said you...you wouldn't b-believe me." She sobs into her husbands chest. Nancy watches, silently crying as well. "So...so I told Nancy."

"Oh Addison." Derek sighs. "I wish I could go back."

"Derek." She says with a deep breath pulling away slightly. "I know about Meredith."

"Listen Addison it was a mistake. I don't love her. I used her as revenge. Please forgive me. For everything." He pleads. "I love you so much and I promise we will get through this."

"I love you too." Addison says as she falls back into his arms. "But I have one condition. I can't go back to New York."

"We'll go anywhere you want." He tells her as he kisses the top of her head.

"Can we stay here? At least for now? I know it sounds weird but...but I need a fresh start and you have a job here."

"Meredith works at the hospital, I'll tell her everything but I just need to be sure you'll be okay with working with her." He asks. She looks up at him.

"I'll be okay, I just need you." She tells him.

"I'll be there every step of the way." He promises.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek had finally convinced Nancy to go home two weeks later. Addison had cried every night but this time she didn't need Nancy. Derek vowed that this time she wouldn't need anyone else. He would be there for her no matter what. It was Addison first day back to work and Derek could tell she was nervous. Derek had hardly made an appearance at the hospital since his wife had gotten there. He didn't want to leave her at all but Richard needed him for a few consults.

The Shepherds walk into the hospital together. Derek stands close to Addison and holds her hand tightly. He wanted to make her feel safe. She looks up at him and gives him a half-hearted smile.

"You'll do great." He tells her. The elevator stops and Meredith along with the other interns enter. Meredith looks at Addison and sees her hand intertwined with Derek.

"What the Hell is this!?" She demands. Addison looks down feeling guilty. Derek squeezes her hand.

"This is my wife, Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. Starting today she'll be working with us at the hospital." Derek says calmly.

"You're married! You are freaking married!" Meredith screams hitting the stop elevator button. "How did this not come up in all the times we slept together!?"

"It's a complicated story." Addison whispers tearfully. "I am so sorry."

"Addie we've been over this." Derek says pulling her to him. "None of this is your fault. I love you and I promise it's going to be okay. Now can we please get the elevator going."

Derek knew Meredith deserved an explanation but he wasn't about to tell Addison's story to all the nosy interns. Once Addison was settled she sent Derek off to talk to Meredith. Derek loved that Addison cared so much about everyone. She was never one to be spiteful.

"Hey." Derek says entering his office. He'd paged Meredith there to meet him. "Please sit." He gestures to the seat across from his desk.

"Why'd you lie?" Meredith asks sitting down.

"Look I need to promised not to go spreading this around okay?" Meredith nods and Derek continues, taking a deep breath. "I was an absent husband for the last eighteen months. We'd been trying for a baby and had no luck so I threw myself into work. I sent my best- well ex, best friend Mark to take care of things. Addie's birthday, Christmas, God even or anniversary. Well one night I get out of surgery early and decide to make it up to her. I had missed my Addie. I get home and right away I know somethings wrong." Derek stops as he feels nauseous just thinking about it. After a moment he continues. "I hear a whimper from upstairs and go to find what was going on. When I enter my room Addison and Mark are naked in our bed."

"Oh my God." Meredith gasps. "She...She cheated on you?"

"That's what I thought." Derek admits tearfully. "I threw her into the rain before deciding I'd be the one to leave. I didn't let her explain...I j-just left. But two weeks ago my sister shows up and tells me the truth. Addison didn't cheat on me. Mark raped her and I let it happen. I let it happen and then I left her." Derek is sobbing. "God what kind of husband am I? I didn't even listen I just left. I-I should have known. I came here and cheated on my wife and the whole time she was broken and needed me,"

"Oh Derek. It's not your fault it's his."

"I want to kill him, if I ever see him again I swear…" Derek threatens. "I'm sorry Meredith. I never should have used you like I did."

"It's okay Derek, it really is. We probably wouldn't have worked out anyway and I see how much you love Addison." Meredith tells him with a smile. "I have to get back to work. I'll uh see you around."

**A/N okay so here is chapter 2! In the next chapter Mark will arrive. I know it seems fast but I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story so for now I'm just going to roll with it! -Kaila**


	3. Chapter 3

"Adds, I think you should do it." Derek pleads.

"I don't need a shrink."

"C'mon Addie, Naomi says Violet is amazing. She could really help you." Derek replies softly. "Besides we'd get a vacation to LA."

"For how long Derek?" Addison snaps as she rises from the kitchen table. "Because this is going to just go away in a few sessions."

"Damn it Addison I know that!" Derek exclaims. He regrets being so harsh immediately. Addison shrinks down as though she's about to be hit. "I'm sorry Addie, I shouldn't have yelled. I just...I want to help you. Please consider it. You miss Nae and Sam, we could just consider the therapist as a….old friend."

"I'll think about but I can't promise you anything."

The day had been long and Addison had already lost a patient. Meredith had just brought her some juju since she was her resident. Addison had been surprised at how easily she and Meredith had became friends. Meredith had even told Addison about her secret feelings for George.

"So I heard there's some guy from New York coming in today." Meredith says as she hands Addison the hot chocolate and sits beside her in the nearly abandoned hallway.

"Hm." Addison says sipping the warm beverage.

"He's apparently really hot and I heard he has many skills that don't involve an OR."

"Mer! What about George?" Addison laughs. Meredith smiles as Addison's pager goes off. "Shoot 911, you coming?"

Addison and Meredith enter the hospital room to see a pregnant woman with severe burns. She smiles at them and introduces herself as Delilah Layton. Addison waits for the Dr. Webber to come in. When he does Addison nearly blacks out. Because right behind him was her worst nightmare.

"Mark." She whispers barely audible.

"Hello Addison." He says with a grin. "And hello Mrs. Layton."

After they are finished meeting with the patient Addison scurries down the hall until she reaches Derek's office. She practically falls into his arms the moment she opens the door.

"Addie what is it?" He asks as he holds her close. He can't understand her sobs. "Sh Addie it's alright what's going on?"

"H-he he's he-here." She manages to choke out as she clutches her husband's shirt. "M-mark i-is h-here." As much as Derek wants to find Mark and wring his neck he knows his wife needs to be comforted first. He slowly pulls her up and moves them both to his sofa. She sits in his lap and cries.

"Addison, I promise you I'm not going to let him hurt you. You're safe, Addie. I'm going to keep you safe." He whispers into her hair. He rocks her slowly. Once she has calmed down enough she pulls away slightly.

"I think you're right. I think we should go to LA." She admits tearfully. "But I have to finish this case, this case that Mark is on."

"No. Addison I'll talk to Richard, there is no way in Hell I'm letting Mark anywhere near you."

Derek goes in search of his boss after making sure Addison was okay and safe with Meredith and Alex, who happened to be Mark's intern. Derek was determined to have Mark sent back to New York on the next available flight, preferably with a few broken enters Richard's office ready for a fight.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Derek demands. "I told you about Addie how could you hire him!?"

"Shep calm down. The patient requested him. I'm getting a different OB on the case. Trust me if I had the choice the man would be behind bars." Richard says. "Sit down and take a deep breath."

"No. Addison and I are leaving. We need some time off and don't fight me on it. She needs to talk to someone. We have some friends in LA who know a really good therapist." Derek explains. Richard looks at him trying to decide if he's joking. "We need this Richard. She needs this."

"Okay. But promise me you'll stay away from Mark for the day."

"I will but our vacation time starts first thing tomorrow. I won't have Addison anywhere near him." The chief nods in an understanding way.

Derek breaks his promise less than two hours later. It was bound to happen, the hospital was big but not big enough to keep Mark away from his former best friend. Derek had been at a nurse's station and Mark had been flirting with some patient's family member a few feet away. Before Derek can think about what he's doing he walks right up to Mark and punches him square in the jaw.

"You sick son of a-" He exclaims.

"She told you?" Marks asks in shock as he cradles his face. "Derek I was drunk and-"

"No you shut up. I don't care how drunk you were. You...you are a monster. She's broken and scared and I don't know how to fix it."

"Derek I swear if I could take it back I would!" Mark insists.

"You can't! You can't take it back. There is nothing you can do to ever make this better. Not only have you violated my wife but you also let me believe that it was consensual. You let me leave her all alone. I hope you rot in Hell you son of a bitch."

**A/N Thank you so much to my name twin (Kailalovesgreys) for all your support! I also wanna send a big shout out to Katie who convince me to keep writing this. Couldn't have done it without you guys!**

**So in the next chapter the Private Practice cast will appear! I am beyond excited to write about them! Anyway enjoy! -Kaila**


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you tell me why you're here?" Violet asks Addison.

"You know why." Addison replies. She still didn't like the idea of having to see a therapist, and she really didn't like that Naomi and Sam knew what happened to her.

"It helps. If you say it." Violet tells her gently.

"Don't pretend that you know what this is like!" Addison snaps. "You can't possibly know how I feel."

"Actually I do." Violet admits. Addison looks at her in shock. Was it even legal for Violet to admit that? "I was in college and unlike you I didn't really have a good support system. I didn't have anyone I could turn too, no one to hold my hand, no one to convince me to see a shrink." Addison looks up at her, feeling instantly guilty.

"I'm sorry." The redhead whispers. Violet smiles.

"It's okay. Do you wanna start with something else? Maybe we can talk about Derek?" Violet suggests. She takes note in the way Addison lights up at the mention of her husband's name.

"He's great. He's been by my side since he found out what happened."

"Did you expect different?"

"Well Mark is his best friend." Addison explains as she fiddles with her wedding ring. "And at first he thought I cheated on him."

"Why would he think that?" Violet asks. Addison tears up and Violet hands her the box of tissues.

"H-he came home that night...and and h-he….he just left. He wouldn't l-let me explain." Addison cries. "E-even though De-Derek was a-absent a lot I...I wouldn't have ch-cheated on him."

"Okay, it's okay Addison. You're off to a good start." Violet tells her calmly.

Derek sat in the kitchen at Oceanside Wellness with Sam and Naomi. They had all been friends since med school and Derek was sad they had lost touch. Even with the distance Derek still trusted them with anything.

"She's gonna be okay Derek really. Violet is the best." Sam tries to assure him. Derek nods but he still feels uneasy.

"How did this even happen?" Naomi asks. "How?"

"I ask myself that a lot." Derek tells her.

"You should have been there!" Naomi accuses tearfully. "She needed you!"

"You think I don't know that!? You think I don't look at her and instantly feel guilty!?" Derek demands. "I know it's my fault Nai okay!? Where were you? You haven't been in touch with her, she needed you too!"

"Okay that's enough. We all love Addie and we all want to help her. We aren't going to start accusing each other of stuff." Sam intervenes as the door to Violet's office opens. They're all surprised to see Addison smiling when she exits. She walks straight to Derek and he puts his arm around her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Violet asks. Addison nods. Derek looks at Sam and Naomi silently thanking them for suggesting this. This was going to be really good for Addison.

Derek and Addison head to there hotel that night. For the first time since the rape had happened, Addison doesn't wake up from nightmares.

The next morning Derek decides to treat Addison a date. He had been dying to take her to pier. Ever since she was a kid Addison had absolutely loved ferris wheels, Derek had even proposed on top of one. He knew she'd love the surprise.

"C'mon Derek just tell me where we're going!" She demands on the drive there.

"Be patient." He laughs. As they get in view of the pier Addison spots the Ferris wheel.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd." She whispers. He smiles at her and parks the car. He opens her door for her and leads the way.

"So what first?" He asks. "Cotton candy, ferris wheel or do you want me to spend a ridiculous amount of money trying to win you a teddy bear?" She giggles and pulls him to the ferris wheels. They get seated and she snuggles up to him. He holds her close, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. He smiles and thinks about how lucky he is to have her. As they reach the top she pulls away to look at the view. She always had a thing for viewfinders, which probably explained her love for Ferris Wheels. She looks happily at the Ocean.

"It's beautiful." She says gleefully.

"I can think of something more beautiful." He says looking at her. She throws her head back laughing.

"Derek Shepherd you're so corny!" But she leans in and kisses him gently anyway. She wouldn't have done that in Seattle. She had let him get close to her at times but she never initiated it. They had only been there a day and she was already improving.

"I love you Addie." He say wholeheartedly.

"Oh Derek I love you too." She replies as the ride comes to an end. "And now you can spend a ridiculous amount of money winning me that teddy bear."

"Do you blame Derek?" Violet asks her later that same day as they sit in her office. "For what happened do you blame him?"

"I was angry at him at first for not believing me, but no I have never blamed him. We both trusted Mark, he had no reason to think Mark would ever hurt me." Addison says honestly. Even though Derek hadn't been there Addison knew it wasn't his fault.

"Do you hate Mark for what he did?" Violet asks gently. Addison thinks for a moment.

"Does is make me a horrible person if I say yes?"

"Of course not." Violet smiles softly.

"I guess I do." She admits.

"That's okay Addison, he took a lot away from you." Violet assures. She reaches out and take Addison's hand. "But I can help you get it back."

Addison exits Violets office to see a man she doesn't recognize talking to Naomi and her husband. He looks up and smiles.

"Ah so you're the famous Addison, Naomi tells me you're the best neonatal specialist around." He smiles and sticks out his hand. "I'm Cooper Freedman, I'm the practice's pediatrician."

"It's nice to meet you." Addison smiles shaking his hand.

"Don't let Pete convince you into letting him stick needles into." Cooper whispers, but Naomi and Derek still hears him.

"Cooper! Don't scare her." Naomi warns.

"Who is Pete?" Derek asks him.

"Pete is our alternative medicine doctor." Naomi explains. "He's an old friend. Don't worry Addie I won't let him try acupuncture on you." Addison laughs and takes a seat beside her friend.

"I miss you Nai." She says.

"You guys should move out here." Naomi says. Then she looks at Derek. "But I'm sure your husband wouldn't be willing to give up his job. Goodness knows he won't sacrifice his career for his wife."

"Nai." Addison scolds her. Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Right. Sorry." She says sarcastically. "Look Addie I have a patient coming in but I'll see you later for dinner." Addison nods with a smile.

**A/N okay sorry it's been so long! I have really questioned whether or not I should continue this. Many people are against the topic but I promise I'll write at least one more chapter. Thanks for all the positive reviews and input however, you guys are the only reason I keep writing! -Kaila**


	5. Chapter 5

Derek had been thinking a lot about what Naomi had said. The thing was, he wouldn't mind moving out here. He loved it here and clearly so did his wife. Richard would be really pissed but honestly Derek didn't give a damn. His career would be nothing without Addison and if she wanted to move to LA, that's what they'd do.

"So, Nai kind of hates me." Derek jokes as they get ready to meet Naomi and Sam for dinner.

"She doesn't hate you Honey." Addison assures him. "She's just being protective."

"She was wrong you know." Derek says as he attempts to tie his tie before Addison steps in and takes over. "I'd move to LA for you."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that." She replies with a smile.

"Addie, I want to." Derek says pulling Addison to him. "I love it here, I love the people, I love how happy you are. You said it yourself you miss Nai, think about it Addie. We could work with them again and be as close as we used to be. I think it's something to consider."

"You won't hold it against me? Or become absent?" Addison asks innocently. Derek kissed her forehead.

"Those days are over. It's just us." He promises.

"Okay we'll discuss it later. We're gonna be late and you don't want Nai to have more reasons to hate you." She teases.

"Hm, well if my wife didn't take so long to decide what pair of shoes she wants to wear we wouldn't be late would we?" He teases back causing her to laugh.

"C'mon Dr. Shepherd." She giggles pulling him to the door.

Naomi and Sam were already at the restaurant waiting when the Shepherds arrived. Naomi makes rooms for Addison next to her so Derek sits across from his wife, and next to Sam.

"So Addie, you like Violet?" Sam asks politely.

"She's great." Addison tells them with a smile. "I'm actually surprised at how easy it's been for me to talk to her."

"It's too bad you can't continue to see her." Naomi says throwing a pointed look at Derek. "What are you going to do in Seattle?

"I haven't thought about it." Addison says carefully. "I'm taking it one step at a time."

Violets office is oddly cold. Addison hadn't noticed it before but as she sat there waiting for Violet she can't help but notice. Maybe it was just the air conditioning but either way, Addison really wished she'd grabbed a sweater.

"So sorry I'm late." Violet says entering the office with a warm smile. "Naomi says you guys had dinner last night. That's good right?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Sam and Naomi are some of our oldest and closest friends." Addison replies quickly.

"Well Nai says that Derek can be a bit...cold."

"Nai is just trying to be protective, like I told Derek. She's worried. After New York, when he was so absent towards me, Nai just wants to be sure it won't happen again. But it won't." Addison explains.

"How can you be so sure?" Violet asks.

"Because yesterday he...he told me if it was what I wanted we could move here. I think he wants it too but he told me it's my choice." Addison tells her. "I mean it'd be great, being around Sam and Nai again, but…"

"But what Addison?" Violet pushes.

"But if it isn't what he wants I don't want this to come back and bite us. We're doing so well and I'm just afraid of ruining that."

"Look Addison, Derek loves you, anyone can see that." Violet tells Addison as she reaches for her hand. "He wants you to be happy. And I think you were right the first time, I think this will be good for him too."

"You wouldn't be able to be my therapist anymore, not if we're colleagues." Addison reminds her.

"Well what if I found you another therapist and you and I settle for being good friends?" Violet suggests. Addison smiles and nods. The decision had been made.

Sam and Naomi were heatedly discussing a case they had been working on. Derek listens intently trying not to butt in. Just as Naomi was about to convince Sam to let her try her course of treatment, Addison and Violet come out. Derek, Sam and Naomi look up curiously. Addison was supposed to have another twenty minutes with Violet.

"Hey Nai would by any chance have a place for some dear old friends of yours to get jobs?" Addison asks as she casually takes a seat beside Derek. Derek's jaw drops and he pulls his wife into an excited hug.

"You chose LA!?" He asks happily. "Addie! This is great!"

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Naomi asks in confusion.

"Derek asked me if I wanted to move here. He said we're both happier here and he's right. I had some concerns but I talked them out with Violet and I want to do it. I want to live in LA." Addison tells her best friend with a smile. Derek releases Addison, allowing Naomi to throw her arms around her best friend.

"Addison!" Is all Naomi can say. She lets Addison go and hugs Derek. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you Derek. But I'm just looking out for my best friend, clearly I was wrong."

"Did Naomi Bennett just admit to being wrong?" Sam teases.

"Oh shut up." Naomi grins. "Addie and Derek are moving to LA!"

**A/N Okay so in this story Sam and Naomi are still married, I was going to have them be divorced and then get back together but I really want to focus on ADDEK. Also there will be more chapters this is just a short filler chapter. There's going to be a time skip for the next chapter so as soon as I get some free time I'll update :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_New York...that night._

Addison was curled up on the white leather couch reading a medical journal when she hears the door open. She looked up hoping for it to be Derek, but she's not surprised to see that it's Mark. Somethings off, she knows right away.

"Mark?" She questions as he stumbles towards her.

"I loooooove you Addissssssssson." He slurs. She sighs as she realizes he's drunk.

"Mark." She says gently. "C'mon let me get you something to change into. You're jacket, and the rest of you, reek."

She tosses the blanket that had been on her lap and stands. She makes her way up the stairs and into her and Derek's room. She was headed into the closet when she turns to see Mark, with nearly nothing on.

"Mark why don't you wait out-" Before she can reply Mark is pulling her to him. "Mark stop!" She practically screams as he touches her. She uses all her might in an attempt to push him away, but Mark was a lot stronger than her and well, the rest goes without saying.

_Two days later:_

Addison looks up and nearly passes out when she sees Mark standing in the foyer of her home. Where was Nancy?

"Please Addie, just let me talk okay?" Mark pleads reading her face. She doesn't move or speak so he continues. "I am so sorry Addie, I….I don't know what to do with myself. I'm a monster. I swear it was the alcohol. I know you won't ever be able to forgive me, and that's okay but you have to know it wasn't me that night."

"He's gone. Derek, left me because he thinks I cheated on him with you. My husband is GONE!" She screams before letting out a sob. On instinct Mark moves to comfort her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Addison, I'm sorry, I tried calling him. I'll tell him everything, I will! You're my best friend and knowing what I did to you, it makes me sick." Mark says tearfully. "I love you Addison, and I know I have no right to say it, but I do. This is all so fucked up."

"Get out." Nancy says as she enters the house. "You are a monster! How dare you come here! GET THE HELL OUT OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE YOU SICK TWISTED-"

"I'm leaving." He says before taking a last glance at Addison. "I'll spend the rest of my life being sorry Addison." He turns and leaves as Addison crumbles to the floor sobbing. Mark wasn't a monster, she knew that. Deep down, she knew he was. But she couldn't look at him without thinking of him violating her. No matter how drunk he was, he still did it.

_Present day:_

Addison looks out at the ocean, the view from their new house was remarkable. The beach was literally her backyard. She smiles as she feels two arms wrap around her.

"Hm." She hums as her husbands kisses her cheek. "Isn't it perfect out here?"

"It is." He agrees taking it all in. He nuzzles his face into Addie's neck and she laughs.

"What are you doing?" She asks him.

"Foreplay?" He replies and then he stops and pulls back. "Uh sorry."

"Derek it's okay." She tells him as she reaches for him. "I think I'm ready now." Derek looks at her skeptically.

"Are you sure Adds, I mean we can wait as long as you need and-" He's cut off by his wife's lips on his.

"Derek. I'm. Ready."

_Dr. Emmaline Carson's office the following day_

Violet's recommendation had proven to be just right for Addison. Her three visits with Dr. Carson had gone extremely well and Addison had really opened up to her already.

"So I had sex with Derek last night for the first time since well you know." Addison blurts from the sofa. "It was different then what I thought."

"Different how?" The blonde therapist asks her.

"I thought it'd be….I don't know….bad." She replies. "I thought that it'd bring up bad memories and I start to freak out like you see on television."

"And you didn't?"

"Well I almost did but then….when I looked up, it was just Derek and I felt safe." Addison tells Dr. Carson. The therapist takes note.

"That's really good, Addison." She tells her with a smile.

"Look Dr. Carson with all due respect, I'm too happy to be in a therapy session right now. Is it okay if we cut this session short?"

"Addison, go home to your husband." Dr. Carson permits with a satisfied grin.

**A/N there. Mark's story.**

**I kinda of used a line from PP where Addison is talking to her therapist with Henry. Anyway here's a short update. Hope you like it. -Kaila**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three months since Addison and Derek moved to LA and they couldn't have been happier with their decisions. Their marriage was stronger than ever. They couldn't remember ever being this happy, even as newlyweds. Addison had been making extreme progress and Dr. Carson said she didn't need to see Addison more than once a month. For the Shepherds just kept getting better. Addison looks at the object in her hands and smiles. She couldn't wait to tell Derek.

"Hey babe sorry I'm late the surgery went a little longer than I thought." Derek says entering their beach house. He looks at the table. "Did you make dinner?"

"And burn the kitchen down?" She laughs half joking. "No this is from that italian take out place."

"Well it looks amazing either way." He smiles as he leans over and kisses her cheek. "Shall we eat?" Addison nods and they sit down at the table.

Derek starts to tell her about his patient and she listens intently. He asks about her patients and she fills him in briefly. She wanted to wait for the perfect time to tell him.

"So you're day was good then." Derek says after hearing about her successful surgery.

"It was more than good." She smiles. Derek looks up curiously. "It was one of the best days I've ever had."

"Why is that?" Derek asks. Addison grins and slides something across the table.

"Congratulations daddy, there's about to be three of us." She says as he picks up the positive pregnancy test.

"Oh my god!" Derek exclaims happily. He reaches over and pulls Addie into his lap. "Honey!"

"I know, I was so surprised, I haven't really experienced any sickness or nausea but I was late. I didn't want to get your hopes up so I decided I'd take a test and well…." She explains. Derek beams and kisses her happily.

"This is so amazing." Derek softly whispers as he places a hand on his wife's still flat abdomen.

"It really is." Addison agrees gleefully. "You know I think this causes for some celebration."

"Hm, I like the way you think Mrs. Shepherd." Derek says kissing Addison's neck.

"Hey that's DR. Mrs. Shepherd to you." She laughs playfully.

"Well than DR. Show me your skills." Derek demands seductively.

…..

Addison and Derek set up an appointment two days later for an ultrasound. They were eager to see how their future son or daughter was doing. Derek had to convince Addison to let Naomi be her OB GYN. Addison tried to insist she could give herself an ultrasound but Derek was persistent and eventually she gave in.

"Ready to see baby Montgomery-Shepherd?" Naomi asks as she places the wand on Addison's abdomen.

"We are." Addison and Derek say together. They watch as Naomi brings up the image. Addison gasps in shock.

"What? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Derek asks in worry before her sees what his wife is so shocked about. "Is that…."

"Yes." Naomi confirms. "You're having twins." She smiles at her friends.

"Twins!" Derek exclaims in excitement. "Addie twins!"

"I know." She grins. "Our little miracles."

"Addison I love you so much." Derek tells her as he leans down and kisses her.

"So two copies of the ultrasound then?" Naomi asks and thye nod. "Just remember me when you name them." The three of them laugh good naturedly.

**A/N I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND I'M SO SORRY! I'VE JUST BEEN CRAZY BUSY! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE REALLY LONG! -**

**kaila**


	8. Chapter 8

"I think it's a girl and boy." Derek tells his wife as they lay in bed.

"Nope. Mother's intuition. I say we're having both girls." Addison grins.

"Oh gosh I can't handle three women." Derek teases. Addison swats at him. "Honestly Addie, as long as their healthy that's all I care about."

"Me too." Addison smiles. 

Naomi and Addison were working on a sixteen year old girl who was pregnant. Her parents were no where to be seen and neither was the baby's dad. Both doctors were worried about the young girl being alone with no support system.

"Jayne, are you sure there's no one we can call?" Naomi asks the laboring mom.

"No." The girl says tearfully. "My parents kicked me out. They didn't believe me." Addison and Naomi exchange a curious look.

"Believe you?" Addison questions.

"I was raped by my dad's best friend." The girl cries. Addison stomach twists. A few months ago she would have left the room in a hurry but now she's determined to be here for Jayne. "They called me a slut and said I was lying. I...have no one."

"Jayne it's okay, we're here for you." Addison says sitting on the edge of Jayne's bed. "And we believe you."

"Thank you." The girl sniffles. Addison gives her hand a squeeze.

"You were great with Jayne." Naomi says after the teen had delivered and was resting.

"What happens to her now?" Addison asks her best friend. "She gave the baby up for adoption, it's not like she can go home now."

"I don't know." Naomi admits. "Maybe we could call her family."

"That's the last thing she needs." Addison says firmly. "They basically abandoned her."

"I know what you're thinking Addison and it's not going to work." Naomi says looking at Addison from across the desk.

"Why not? We have the room. It'd just be until she got back on her feet!" Addison argues in frustration.

"Who?" Derek asks appearing at the door way.

"We'll let you two talk." Naomi says rising and leaving the room. Derek takes her seat. Addison tells him about her day and about Jayne. He knows what she's going to say before she even finishes the story. Addison always wanted to help people and since the rape she wanted to make a difference to someone. She wanted the horrific event to help someone.

"We could let her stay with us. Just for a bit." Addison finishes. Derek looks at his hopeful wife.

"Honey, we don't know this girl." Derek reminds her.

"I know. It's crazy but I just…." Addison trails off looking into her lap.

"Okay." Derek says. "She can take the second guest room, we're going to keep the twins in one room at first anyway."

"Really?" Addison grins looking up.

"If it's important to you we should do it. But Addie it's just until she finds somewhere else to go." Derek replies. Addison crosses the small space between them and kisses him.

"Thank you." She smiles against his lips. 

Jayne had been hesitant about Addison's offer but she knew she didn't have any other options. Besides she trusted Addison. Even without knowing about Addison's past she knew Addison wanted to help her. It had been a long time since Jayne felt like someone cared about her. Jayne is released two days after she gives birth and Addison takes her home.

"So uhm, this is my husband and I's room." Addison says giving Jayne the tour. "And I should tell you now, uhm this is will be the nursery."

"You're pregnant?" Jayne asks in shock. Addison nods.

"Eleven weeks, with twins." Addison can't help but smile. "I'm so sorry I didn't think-"

"No it's okay." Jayne assures her. Addison keeps walking until they reach the second guest room.

"This is your room." Addison says pushing the door open. "You should get some rest. Derek is bringing home pizza for dinner. I can't cook, but I can come wake you when he gets here." Jayne nods.

"Thank you for everything Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd."

"Jayne, you're staying in my house I think it'd be okay for you to call me Addison." The redhead chuckles.

"Well then thank you, Addison." Jayne smiles. 

Jayne had been with the Shepherds for two months. Addison was glad they'd took her in. Jayne opened up to Addison and Addison even told her about Mark. It was obvious that Jayne needed some more help but Addison didn't want to push her. It was easier than Addison though to listen to Jayne. Addison told Jayne about her fears of becoming a mother and Jayne told Addison her fears about being alone. Jayne would tell Addison she going to be a great mother, even if Addison's own mother was cold. Addison would remind Jayne that she wasn't alone. Even Derek enjoyed having Jayne around. At first Jayne had kept her distance from him but she was able to realize not all men were going to hurt her.

"When do you find out what your having?" Jayne asks Addison.

"Should you know this?" Addison asks confused.

"I didn't have prenatal care." Jayne admits. "My mom said it wouldn't do any good since I already screwed my whole life up."

"Oh Jayne." Addison says putting her arm around her.

"Whatever." The teen half hearted smiles. "So when do you find out?"

"Officially at our next appointment. But I've seen the scans so I pretty much know." Addison admits with a smile.

"So what are thing one and thing two?" The brunette asks impatiently. Addison laughs at the nickname Jayne had created for her babies.

"You'll have to wait and see." Addison says. "Derek doesn't even know."

"Ugh fine." Jayne says. "Do you have names picked out?"

"We do. Derek and I each picked out a name for each gender. We're covered." Addison grins. "They're named."

"So their either both girls or both boys. Or else you'd fight over whose boys name and whose girl name you use." Jayne states. Addison looks at the teen is surprise.

"How'd you- nevermind. Yes the twins the same gender." Addison tells her.

"That's so cool." Jayne smiles.

"Hey I'm home." Derek says coming in and kissing his wife. "What were you ladies talking about?"

"Shoes." Addison and Jayne smile together. 

A week later they confirmed that the Shepherd's were having two girls. Addison had been right from the very start. Derek wasn't even a little disappointed about not having a boy. He knew his girls, like their mother, would have him wrapped around their little fingers. Addison was excited that she could officially start baby shopping. They had already picked out cribs and all that stuff but Addison wanted to buy her daughters shoes and dresses.

"Now can you tell me their names?" Jayne asks after the get home from the appointment. Derek and Addison chuckle.

"Thing one's name is Paisley Grace Shepherd." Derek Addison and Derek had followed Jayne's suit and started calling the babies thing one and thing two as well. They found it adorable.

"And thing two's name is Ruby Carson Shepherd." Addison finishes. Jayne nods in approval.

"I love them." Jayne says. "You guys are going to the best look, best dressing girls of all time. You're like genetic perfection." Addison laughs.

"Thanks Jayne." She smiles. "Oh Derek by the way your mother called."

"Oh yeah, about that." Derek stammers. "She and Nancy are stopping in."

"Stopping!?" Addison exclaims. "DEREK! They live at the other end of the country."

"Do you not like his mom?" Jayne asks in confusion.

"His mother hates me." Addison replies.

"She doesn't hate you." Derek says. Addison glares. "Addie it's only for a couple days. She wants to see us before the twins get here."

"Can't she just video chat." Addison mutters. Derek laughs and kisses the top of her head.

"It'll be fine babe. Besides, you'll get to see Nance." He reminds her. She sighs. She was mentally preparing herself for seeing Carolyn. For all she knew her mother in law still thought Addison had cheated. That was Derek had told her. Derek speaks up as if reading Addison's mind.

"She knows what happened Addie I told her. She was actually really worried. I promise it's going to be fine." He says. Addison nods. She wasn't convinced but she had to be ready.

**A/N I have been so busy! I feel bad it's taken so long to update! Hopefully there's still people reading this! -Kaila**


End file.
